


Where No Gem Has Gone Before

by orphan_account



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Perinaldo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 05:48:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4595268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ronaldo's life is changed forever when he runs into the alien of his dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where No Gem Has Gone Before

Ronaldo was used to strange noises in the night. He relished them, in fact, as each sudden awakening was a new weird mystery to investigate. Seldom did they sound so close, however, and as he scrambled to the door of the abandoned lighthouse in which he now lived most of the time, he couldn't help but feel a little trepidation.

Should he have armed himself with something more substantial with a smartphone? But there was no time to spare, and so he ventured bravely outside, determined as always to expose the truth of these strange events, no matter the cost.

 _This better not be another raccoon_ , he thought.

He was barely two paces into the cool, damp night when Steven ran past, the shield in his hand glowing with pink light. "Hi Ronaldo!" Steven called out. "Uh, you should probably get inside. It's dangerous out here."

"I'm willing to take that risk," replied Ronaldo nobly.

"Okay. Well. Be careful." Steven turned to leave, then; "Hey, is that a camera? Hi internet!"

Suddenly, the Crystal Gems sprinted into view, and Ronaldo aimed his camera in their direction. "The death ray has been disabled," the tall, scary one was saying. "Peridot can't have gone far."

"Let's split up and find her," said the skinny one. "Steven, come with me."

"Wait!" Ronaldo called, but they were too fast for him. As he tailed back, breathing hard, he reflected once more on the need to improve his cardiac fitness.

"This is... Keep Beach City Weird... coming to you live... from the scene of tonight's... strange events," he panted into the camera, as he made his way back uphill. The Gems had said something about a death ray--maybe he'd be able to see where it was from the top of the cliff. If he hurried, he might even be able to take it in as evidence before the Gems came back and destroyed it.

 _I should probably get a drink first_ , he thought to himself as he finally reached the lighthouse again, noticing idly that he had left the door open. He chided himself for not being more careful. At any point, his enemies could slip inside and compromise months of painstaking research--maybe even set a trap for him.

Ronaldo paused in the threshold, considering this. Carefully, without making a sound, he picked up the baseball bat he kept beside the door, just in case, and slowly crept upstairs.

In the back of his mind, he wasn't actually expecting anyone to be there, so when a heavy footfall sounded from the top room, he almost wet his pants with fright. Momentarily struggling with the impulse to run, Ronaldo steeled himself and doubled his speed. Quickly, he was only three stairs away from the door, then two, then one, and then--

"SHOW YOURSELF, INTRUDER!" he cried, slamming the door open. The lights were off, but the room was dimly illuminated by the light of his computer screen, and it was enough to see that someone had indeed penetrated his inner sanctum. He slapped his hand against the light switch, and what he saw made him almost drop the bat.

There before him stood the green-skinned woman from the mysterious transmission two weeks ago.


End file.
